


The Betrayal of a Star

by Nerdzone6



Category: Naruto
Genre: Danzo messes up, Everyone is protective of Naru, F/M, protective team seven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdzone6/pseuds/Nerdzone6
Summary: When a mission goes bad resulting in Konoha's favorite blonde on the verge of death no one can understand how it happened but you can bet one thing; whoever is responsible is going to pay. No one hurts Naru and get's away with it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A Death of a Star:

Uzumaki Naru stared at the piece of paper in her hand; a serious expression adorned her usually happy face. The note was a mission from Lady Tsunade ordering her to go to Amegakure.

Getting a new mission would have excited her under normal circumstances; however, something felt off about this assignment; for one, she wasn't going with anyone familiar to her, and two, the mission scroll had been dropped off by an Anbu at her home.

Granny Tsunade usually summoned her to her office to explain the mission to her so, why did she have an Anbu drop it off?

The kunoichi sighed; perhaps she was overthinking this; shinobi go on missions with different teams all the time. As for why Tsunade didn't summon her, that could be explained by a time constraint; the note said she was to meet her team at the front gates in an hour; which meant the mission probably had arrived last minute.

Naru calmed down, convincing herself that that was probably it, and went to prepare for her mission. It never once occurred to her to confirm the mission with Tsunade; if she had, it might have saved her life.

Naru arrived at the gates right on time and found three men dressed in the standard Chunin garb waiting for her; she assumed these were her teammates.

A tall man with two scars going down the left side of his face approached her, "Uzumaki Naru, I assume," he said.

Naru gave him a cautious smile, "That's me and who might you be," she said.

The man grunted, "I'm Kenshin, he pointed to the men behind him, and these two are Ray and Shinji," he said.

A man with orange hair and blue eyes raised his hand when Kenshin announced Ray, and a man with blue hair with green eyes raised his hand when he said Shinji.

Kenshin turned serious then, "Ok, now that introductions are out of the way, let's go. I'll explain the mission on the way," he said.

HAI," the group said, and with that, they were off.

The only witnesses to their departure were the faithful guards Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane, who didn't suspect anything out of the ordinary.

In an underground compound, a one-eyed man wrapped in bandages sat waiting, what he was waiting for nobody knew.

A minute after Naru and her team left, a man wearing a bear mask dropped down and whispered something in his ear.

The man opened his one eye and whispered, "And so it begins," he said.

An ominous feeling swept over Konoha as if foreshadowing what was to come.

Author's note: Comment and let me know what you think.


	2. Missing

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Missing:

Two days later:

It was an uncharacteristically cold day in Konoha, especially for that time of year; which, put several shinobi on edge, seeing it as an omen. The Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade, was one of those shinobi, but for an entirely different reason; she had won the lottery.

Now, most people would have been ecstatic to win the lottery, but not Tsunade; to her, it only meant misfortune was coming her way. The problem was she couldn't pinpoint what was wrong, and that put her even more on edge than usual; fortunately, she had a ton of paperwork to distract her from worrying. That's how she spent most of her day doing, it was not until she received a mission scroll from the Village Hidden in the Sand that a problem arose.

"Shizune, get me Team Seven please," she said to her apprentice.

The young woman turned to her master, "Yes, My Lady," she said bowing, before leaving to complete her task.

Ten minutes later, all the members of team seven minus one were standing in her office.

Tsunade's eye twitched, " Where is Naru at," she asked.

Haruno Sakura Tsunade's other apprentice apologized to her sensei for her teammate's absence, "I'm so sorry, My Lady, I'm sure Naru is on her way," she said.

Five minutes passed, and Naru still didn't show; at that point, Tsunade sent an Anbu to retrieve the blonde. At this point, the rest of Team Seven, consisting of Captain Yamato, Hatake Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai, was slightly annoyed at the blonde for being late.

It was not until the Anbu returned without Naru that the team grew worried. The Anbu leaned down a whispered something in Tsunade's ear to low for the others to hear; a stunned expression came over the Hokage's face, "What! What do you mean she isn't there," the Hokage practically roared.

The Anbu leaned back down and whispered something else in her ear before handing her a scroll. Tsunade opened it and quickly read through it.

Scroll contents:

Dear Uzumaki Naru, you are, hereby ordered, by your Hokage to go to Amegakure to obtain information on the Akatsuki. The mission is top secret, so your team leader will explain the details once you reach your location. I am counting on to make sure this mission is successful, you leave in one hour. Good Luck, Lady Tsunade.

The Hokage finished reading the scroll and put it down; all previous concern about the Sand Mission was gone now her only priority was to find Naru, who she believed was now in danger.

Kakashi, who was worried about the Hokage's silence, decided to speak up, "Lady Tsunade is everything alright," he said.

Tsunade didn't say anything, she just handed him the scroll; which he took in confusion, he quickly read it, his eyes widened and then narrowed, Yamato who was standing next to him, read the note as well, a wave of shock came over him, "This is," he whispered in shock.

Kakashi looked up at Tsunade his previous bored posture was gone Yamato also stood in attention. Sai and Sakura, who had been watching this whole thing transpire were confused, unsure what the problem was.

Sakura decided to ask, "Um, Lady Tsunade? What's going on," she asked.

Tsunade looked at her apprentice, " Sakura, I need you to listen very carefully to me. Naru is missing and could be in danger; that's all I can tell you right now. What I need you to do right now is gather the other Rookie's and Team Gai," she said.

Sakura's eyes widened, but she quickly ran off to complete her task; once she was gone, Tsunade signaled for an Anbu who appeared by her side in an instant. "I'm issuing an alert to be on the lookout for Uzumaki Naru, she is believed to be in danger and is to be brought to me immediately if spotted, and any shinobi with her are to be detained," she said.

The Anbu gave a silent salute before vanishing to inform the other Anbu.

Sai, who had finally begun to piece together what was going on stared in shock as Tsunade issued her alert; he couldn't understand how Naru could be missing, but he had a horrible feeling Danzo was somehow behind it.

Tsunade turned her attention back to three men in the room, "I don't know who did this, but someone has sent one of my shinobi on a mission using my crest that in itself is an act of treason. Tenzo, I want you to investigate who got access to it," she said.

Tenzo bowed, "Consider it done My Lady," he said.

Fifteen minutes later, all the other teams finally arrived, giving their Hokage worried looks. Neji was the one to ask the question on everyone's minds, "Lady Tsunade, what's wrong," he said.

Tsunade stares at them, " I regret to inform you, but Uzumaki Naru is missing," she said.

Silence reigns for a few minutes before a shout of,

"WHAT," feels the room.

Author's note: Let me know what you think.


	3. Forgive Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Forgive Me:

BOOM!

The explosive tag went off as Naru threw it at her opponent, causing him to fall off the roof they were on. The fight had been going on for hours, and there seemed to be no end in sight; she needed to call for back up, but she hadn't had time to do so.

Naru knew she was in trouble at this rate, the Akatsuki was going to capture her, and that was something that couldn't happen.

It didn't help that she didn't know where her teammates were; she had lost sight of them an hour ago. Any other shinobi would have fled, cutting their losses; Naru on, the other hand, had been taught by Kakashi that those who abandon their comrades were trash, so she wasn't leaving until she found her teammates.

Bang!

Naru lost her breath as an Akatsuki member blew her off the roof with an explosive; She didn't have enough chakra to summon Gamabunta and hit the ground, breaking both of her legs and back.

Naru coughed up blood, trying desperately to regain her breath, tears stung her eyes as pain ran through her body; never the less she forced herself to stand up and run trying to flee from her attackers.

The young kunoichi ran until she found a ditch to hide in, which, she promptly collapsed behind a rock, catching her breath, she coughed up more blood. Damn! The fall must have broken a few of her ribs too.

Naru whimpered; she was scared, truly scared, she was in a foreign land with no backup insight, and she knew it wouldn't be long before those Akatsuki thugs caught up with her. Tears stung her eyes, and she cried a little wishing Sakura or Kakashi were there to tell her what to do, but they weren't, and she knew with sorrow in her heart that she would probably never see them again.

Damn it! She had so many promises to keep and things she still wanted to do with her life, but she knew she couldn't let the Kyubi fall into the Akatsuki's hands; she had only one option left, and if it meant protecting her precious people, she'd gladly pay the price.

Using the little chakra she had left, she bit her thumb and summoned Gamakichi. The young toad appeared almost immediately; he looked around confused a minute, not sure where he was until he spotted Naru.

"Naru!" he, cried in alarm.

Naru tried to smile at him, but it hurt too much to do so, "Hey Gamakichi, I wish I could chat, but I don't have much time. I have a favor to ask of you," she said.

The toad looked at her worriedly, "What is it boss," he said.

Naru coughed more blood up before she answered him, "I need you to take a message to Granny for me," she said.

The toad nodded his head and waited while Naru wrote a message on one piece of paper and then pulled out another piece, and wrote a message on that one; she then told him which, piece of paper went to who.

Gamakichi looked at Naru one last time before he left feeling hollow as he puffed away to run his errand.

Once he left Naru pulled out an explosive tag and placed it over her heart. "I'm sorry everyone, forgive me," she said.

A moment later, an explosion went off.

Hidden in a field a few feet away from where Naru had fallen, a man watched in satisfaction knowing his mission was complete.

Author's note: I think I broke my own heart writing this. Tell me what you think guys, I love hearing your thoughts.


	4. A Broken Star

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A Broken Star

"WHAT," was the collective cry in Tsunade's office, no one wanted to believe Naru could be missing.

Kiba was the first one to speak up, "How can Naru be missing when her team is standing right here," he said, pointing at Team Seven.

Rock Lee also voiced his thoughts, "Yes, Lady Tsunade, I too wish to know what happened to Naru Chan," he said.

Tsunade sighed tiredly, "It's hard to explain, and I'm don't know how it happened, but someone stole my crest and used it to send Naru on an unauthorized mission to the land of Rain," she said.

The shinobi in her office gasped in shock; it was unfathomable that anyone would be brazen enough to still the Hokages crest, and then use it to send a fellow shinobi on a mission.

Neji spoke up, "I know that the Leaf doesn't do business with the Rain village, so why did the person who stole your crest send Naru there," he asked.

Tsunade lowered her head a minute before looking everyone square in the eye, " What I'm about to tell you is confidential, not even Kakashi and Yamato know this yet," she said, causing the two senior ninjas to stiffen.

"As you know, Naru is a jinchuriki," she said, getting nods from the ninjas.

"And you know the organization known as the Akatsuki are hunting them," she continued.

Again more nods.

Tsunade sighed, "What you don't know is that Jiraiya has tracked down their main base to be in the Land of Rain," she said.

Silence.

Kiba exploded, "Then why on God's green earth would they send Naru there! That's a suicide mission," he said before his eyes widened once he realized what he said.

"Oh God," he whispered in horror.

Tsunade, along with Kakashi and Yamato looked grim.

Rock Lee was horrified, "That is most unyouthful for anyone to do that to a fellow shinobi unnecessarily," he said.

Sakura looked troubled, "But why would they want Naru to be captured, aren't Jinchuriki considered to be the villages weapon," she said, gaining herself a few dirty looks from people; no one liked thinking of Naru like a tool.

Tsunade sighed, "I suspect the point wasn't for Naru to be captured but to eliminate her before she could," she said.

Ino spoke up then, "So their great idea was to throw Naru under the bus," she said.

Tsunade had an idea of who was responsible unfortunately she didn't have the evidence to prove it, "I'm afraid so," she said.

Hinata spoke up next, "So what are we going to do to save her," she asked.

Tsunade smiled a little, "I'm glad you asked that Hinata. I've decided to send your team to help team seven retrieve Naru," she said.

Team eight nodded.

Tsunade was about to tell the rest of the teams their missions, but before she could Gamakichi appeared holding two pieces of paper.

"Gamakichi," the Hokage exclaimed.

The toad looked at her solemnly, "Hokage Sama, Naru chan sent me here to give you this, also I have a message for Kakashi," he said.

Gamakichi handed Tsunade her message and then handed Kakashi his.

Tsunade quickly read her message and paled.

Naru Note:

"I'm sorry Granny, please don't be mad at me. Also, please don't go back to believing in your cursed luck. Love Naru.

At the same time, Tsunade read her letter Kakashi read his.

Naru letter to Kakashi,

Kakashi where do I begin; you were a great sensei too me, and an even greater lover. I don't want to leave you alone, but it seems my time has run out, please watch over Sakura and Sai for me. I love you, Naru.

Kakashi clenched his fist, crumpling the note in his hand, "Gamakichi, where was Naru when she summoned you," he said.

The toad looked at the dog summoner, "She was in the land of rain, she didn't look good," he said.

Yamato stepped forward, "Gamakichi, do you think you could lead us to her," he said.

The toad nodded.

Tsunade interjected then, "Then I'm ordering all of you to infiltrate the Hidden Rain village and bring Naru home," she said.

Everyone except Kakashi ran to get their gear, all hoping it wasn't too late to save Naru.

Once the younger shinobi were gone, Tsunade turned to Kakashi in concern, "Kakashi, I know you guys didn't publicize your relationship, but I know you and Naru have a relationship," she said.

Kakashi stiffened, but Tsunade raised her hand, "I'm not mad, but I need to know if you can handle this mission," she said.

Kakashi's eye narrowed, "I can handle it Tsunade," he said.

Tsunade nodded, "Then go save are girl," she said.

Kakashi nodded and left.

The Hokage sighed, hoping against hope that they got there in time.

Kenshin stared at the blonde girl laying in the ditch with detached eyes as he leaned down feeling for a pulse, and was surprised to feel one beating under his fingertips.

He tsk, "I'm sorry little girl, but an order is an order," he said, pulling out an explosive tag and throwing it on the side of the high rocks that were above Naru's head.

He then jumped away never looking behind him as the sound of rocks falling assaulted his ears.

Author's note: There you go folks chapter four of the Betrayal of a Star. I hope you like it.


	5. Finding a Broken Star Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Finding a Broken Star

The Journey to Amegakure was a silent one; no one knew what to say. What could they say; a situation like this had never happened before. Everyone hoped they weren't too late to save Naru, but the time lapse between the time she left for her mission and when they received her SOS was worrisome.

The time-inconsistency left plenty of time for the enemy to find Naru or worse; no one wanted to say it, but the chances of her being found alive weren't good. It was a difficult prospect to consider, but one they had to prepare for.

In the shinobi world, you could die at any time it was part of the job description, but that fact didn't seem to apply to Naru. The girl was like the sun she might fall, but she always rose again, and now it seemed the world was reminding them that no one was exempt from the reaper's hand, and didn't know how to handle it.

As the shinobi made their way, several were thinking about the situation.

Neji Hyuga was silent as he focused on the road in front of him, but inside, however, he was a raging mess. Naru had been the one to save him from himself, to save him from the darkness that consumed him all those years ago when his father died; the girl had literally beaten sense into him and made him realize he had the power to fix his clan.

The girl who had been the deadlast of her class had beaten him, the prodigy of the Hyuga clan, and set him free from his cage. So why was he now on his way to save her? He couldn't understand how this situation happened, or why. To betray a comrade in such a manner was not only dishonorable, it was punishable by death in the Hidden Leaf.

Naru was the strongest kunoichi he knew. Naru falling in battle was something he couldn't envision, and honestly, he didn't want to. As to the matter of someone sending her into enemy territory without proper backup, it bothered him; he couldn't phantom such betrayal.

He knew some shinobi villages practiced killing their comrades for the sake of the village, but Konoha was not one of them, or at least he'd believed until this moment they didn't.

Now, though he didn't know, he knew one thing though; Naru better be okay or he would personally find the person responsible and bring him to justice. Not revenge, justice, he wasn't Sasuke.

Shikamaru sighed from his spot next to Neji.

The situation was a real drag. First, someone sends Naru on an unauthorized mission and then Naru sends out an SOS; the whole deal was so messed up. Honestly, he didn't know what to make of it.

What he knew was that Konoha had a traitor somewhere that purposefully sent comrade and friend into enemy territory, fully knowing he was sending her on a suicide mission. It was ridiculous! Not to mention disastrous for the village.

So why would they do it? What did they gain from this?

The village was a safer place because Naru was there in Shikamaru's mind; so again, why would anyone want to take her out? Unless someone reasoned that by getting rid of Naru it took the threat away from Konoha, but that would leave the village vulnerable, wouldn't it?

Ugh, he was getting a headache thinking about it; he knew one thing though, Naru had better be okay or he wouldn't stop until he found the bastard responsible.

Sai worriedly jumped through the trees, making his way to Amegakure.

The emotions he felt were overwhelming since he had never felt them before; emotions like worry, fear, and anger were new to him. He guessed he had Naru to thank for that.

The worry stemmed from the belief that his master (Danzo), was behind this whole fiasco.

Sai didn't want to believe it, but he also wouldn't put it past the old war hawk to do something like this behind his back, which he didn't know how to feel about. He loved Naru as his sister, and he didn't want to see her get hurt.

Honestly, he didn't know what he would do if it turned out Root was behind this; He just prayed his friend was alright.

Kakashi was ahead of the group, jumping faster than any of them.

He might be silent on the outside, but on the inside, he was a torrent of emotions.

Kakashi's mind kept repeating the same thing, "I should have seen this coming, I should have seen this coming," he had worked with Danzo once, and the old war hawk had tried to have him killed for his Sharingan, so how had he not seen this coming!

He should have known the moment Tsunade announced that the Akatsuki were going after Jinchuriki that Danzo would see Naru as a loose end to be gotten rid of.

Ugh, it didn't help that Naru and he had formed a relationship outside a student-teacher one; not that he regretted it. After Naru had dragged him back from what was supposed to be a suicide mission, the two had come to terms with their feelings for one another.

He refused to lose another important person; he refused to lose Naru.

The group had been traveling for about two hours when Sai noticed something out of the corner of his eye; alone ninja heading towards Konoha and from their headband, it appeared they were a Leaf Shinobi, although Sai had never seen him in the village before.

He quickly signaled to the others before jumping down to confront the lone shinobi.

Sai landed a few feet away from the man who was obviously not expecting to run into any ninja, especially Leaf Shinobi.

The man stared at Sai who returned his stare with a smile, "Why hello there, you might help me, have you seen Naru Uzumaki by chance," he asked.

The man smiled back, "I'm sorry but I'm just returning from an extended mission, I can't help you," he said.

Sai sighed, "I see that's too bad, I was hoping to do this the easy way," he said before kicking the man into a tree trunk. Shikamaru than restricted the man using his Shadow Possession jutsu so he couldn't escape.

Sai then leaned down, so he was face level with the man, "You see I think you're lying, so talk," he ordered as the entire team revealed themselves.

Kenshin swallowed.

Authors note: This Chapter is a two-parter so please know Naru will hopefully be found in the next chapter; and yes more reactions will be shown.

I hope everyone is having a great week. Love Nerdzone6.


	6. Finding a Broken Star Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Finding a Broken Star Part 2

Swoosh!

Kakashi Hatake followed Pakkun as he traced Naru's scent. The rest of the rescue team followed behind him in silence.

No one knew what the captured shinobi had said except for Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Yamato, but they suspected it wasn't good news because once Kakashi and the others had caught up with them he had summoned his ninken to sniff out Naru's sent.

Flashback:

"Start talking," Sai Said, placing his tanto against the ninja's throat.

Kenshin gulped as the rest of the team revealed themselves to him.

Inside his mind, Kenshin was a raging mess, "Damn you, Danzo! You said no one would look for her for at least a week," he thought.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Kakashi came up behind Sai and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Sai I'll handle this, why don't you and the others go on ahead," he said, his lone eye staring at Kenshin like he was looking into his soul.

Sai not taking his eyes away from Kenshin responded, "Are you sure? Senpai," he said.

Kakashi nodded, "It will be more beneficial for Naru's sake if the rest of you go on ahead, Yamato, Shikamaru, and I will catch up," he said.

Sai nodded, seeing his logic and removed his Tanto from his neck and re-sheathing it, "Very well Kakashi Senpai, we'll see you when you get back," he said, glancing one last time at Kenshin before disappearing in the trees with the rest of the team following behind him.

End Flashback.

Sai glanced at his Senpai. He could tell the older man was upset, and so was Shikamaru and Yamato.

He wished he'd been there to hear what the shinobi had to say.

When Shikamaru returned with Kakashi and Yamato, he was dead silent. It unnerved Ino and Choji, who knew the shadow user well enough to tell he was angry.

What on earth had happened back there, and what had that shinobi said?

The two were smart enough not to ask, but they wondered.

meanwhile.

Shikamaru was in a state of disbelief as he jumped through the trees. The information Kenshin had provided shocked him.

Flashback:

Once Sai and the others were gone Kakashi gave the unknown shinobi a look that Shikamaru could only describe as a wolf about to attack his prey.

Kakashi lifted his headband revealing his Sharingan, "So are you going to tell us where Uzumaki Naru is or am I going to have to beat it out of you," he said.

The foreign shinobi greeted his teeth but said nothing.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, "Fine, have it your way," he said before punching him in the face, knocking it into the bark of the tree.

The shinobi turned back, so he was facing Kakashi again, but still, he refused to say anything.

Kakashi cocked his fist again, ramming it into the shinobi's abdomen, causing him to gasp for air.

The shinobi coughed a moment before he began speaking, "Ha, Ha, Danzo was right you are protective," he said.

Kakashi punched him in the face again, "So Danzo is involved then," he said.

The shinobi nodded, "Yeah, he said the fox demon had become a problem for the village and needed to be disposed of," he said.

Shikamaru's stomach clenched in a knot and he felt his hands ball into a fist, "How dare this bastard call Naru a demon when he didn't even know her. From the darkening of their eyes, Shikamaru could tell Kakashi and Yamato were sharing similar feelings.

Kakashi punched the bastard again, "Watch how you address her," he said.

The shinobi spat out blood, "Danzo said she was your whore, don't tell me you care about her," he said, which resulted in Kakashi breaking his jaw.

Kakashi stepped away from the shinobi and gave him a death stare, "Last chance, tell me where Uzumaki is," he said.

Maybe it was how he looked or how his voice sounded, but the shinobi suddenly changed his tune.

"Okay, Okay you'll find her in a ditch a view miles outside of Rain country," he said.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "So you know what happened to her then," he said.

The shinobi coughed some blood up before responding, "Yes, a man named Danzo Shimura hired me and my crew to pose as Leaf Shinobi and go on a mission with Uzumaki Naru. He told us the girl had become a threat to the village and needed to be disposed of. The mission was for her to kill herself," he said.

Captain Yamato let out a curse, and Kakashi just stared at the shinobi with hatred, Shikamaru didn't know how to feel. He couldn't explain it but hearing how a village elder betrayed Naru just because she held something the Akatsuki wanted due to no fault of her own was infuriating.

The Shadow user was pulled from his thoughts by Kakashi's voice, "Shikamaru go catch up with the others." he said.

Shikamaru's eyes widened slightly in surprise, but he didn't question the older man's orders. He understood the hidden meaning behind it, "Hai Sir!" he said.

End Flashback:

"Damn that bastard! I hope he burns in hell," Shikamaru thought.

He didn't have time to contemplate further because Kakashi came to a grinding stop; he held his hand up signaling the others to stop. They had reached the border of the land of Rain.

Nervous energy came over the team; they knew this was it. They had one shot to save Naru.

God help them.

Author's note: I know, I know, they haven't found Naru yet, but I promise that you won't be disappointed when they do. I want to do that chapter right and give you guys the reactions I know you want to see. So please be patient with me.

On another note: Would you guys like some side stories showing Kakashi and Naru's relationship, or no?

Thank you and please don't kill me, Nerdzone6.


	7. Finally Found

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

It was mid-afternoon when the team reached the border of Amegakure, and the dark clouds hanging overhead signaled something ominous.

The team had decided earlier that it would be in their interest to split off into smaller groups before they crossed the border. They also hid the fact they were Hidden Leaf Shinobi. 

Kakashi, Sai, Kiba, and Akamaru split into one team, Yamato, Shikamaru, Ino split into another, Shino went with the Hyuga cousins, and Sakura, and Choji, Tenten, and Lee split into another. 

The moment the teams split, Neji and Hinata activated their Byakugan’s looking for any sign of their blonde friend. 

Kakashi summoned his ninken and together with Akamaru, they went to work on sniffing out Naru. The rain made it difficult for the dogs to pick up anything, unfortunately. 

Sai under normal circumstances would have flown overhead, but due to this being Amegakure, the team decided it was better not to risk detection; since it might tip off the Akatsuki where Naru was. 

Ino covered for him though by using her mind transfer jutsu on a passing hawk. 

The team had only been searching for about twenty minutes when Neji radioed the group, “Kakashi my team found small traces of Naru’s chakra past the Ame border. What do you want us to do, sir?” he asked. 

Kakashi was silent a moment before he answered, “Neji continue to follow the trail, the rest of us will catch up with you,” he said.

“Hai!” Neji responded. 

The group headed towards the direction where Neji’s team was searching. It took them less than thirty seconds to catch with them; when the group arrived, they found the Hyuga’s looking over a wide space of land. 

Kakashi approached Sakura and Shino, “Have you found anything else?” he asked.

Shino made eye contact with copy ninja, “Not anything conclusive, but just before you arrived Neji and Hinata thought they saw something,” he said. 

Kakashi nodded, the news making him slightly anxious; however, he did not have time to lament as a shout from Hinata drew his attention.

Hinata pointed a shaking hand over to a pile of rocks about a hundred feet away, “I see her! Naru, she’s under those rocks!,” she said. 

Kakashi didn’t wait, he took off towards the rock pile, the rest of the group right behind him. As soon as he reached the pile he was hit with a memory, but he pushed it away and focused on moving the rocks away. 

Sakura, Choji, and Rock Lee assisted him in removing the rocks; after what felt like an eternity, they finally saw Naru’s figure. When the last rock was removed, the team gasped in horror. 

What had those bastards done to her! 

Naru’s body was being protected by a shield of red chakra, but despite that, she was still in awful shape. 

The girl’s once beautiful hair was burned, her beautiful face was covered in blood, her body was twisted indicated a severe spinal fracture, and finally, there was a decent size hole in her chest. If it weren’t for the Nine-Tails, she would most defiantly be dead. 

Kakashi bent down to check on her. The moment he did, the Kyubi reduced some of his chakra so he could examine her. The Nine Tails recognized its container’s mate. 

“Dear God! What the hell happened to you Naru,” he thought, feeling for a pulse.

Kakashi felt nothing for a brief second then he felt a brief pulse hit his fingertips, “Thank God,” he thought, before turning to his pink-haired student, “Sakura! Stabilize her,” he said. 

Sakura, who was looking at Naru in horror, snapped out of her thoughts, “Hai! Sensei! Ino I need you to help me,” she said, as Ino and she got to work quickly.

Once that was taken care of, Kakashi turned to Yamato, “Yamato do you where the closest village is,” he asked. 

The wood user nodded, “Hai! The Hidden Sand is the closest Village near here,” he said. 

Kakashi nodded, “I thought so,” he said before turning towards Sai. “Sai, I need you to head towards the Hidden Sand and warn them we’re on our way and that we have a shinobi in need of emergency help, Lee go with him,” he said. 

The young men said nothing, they saluted the older man and took off to complete their mission, both prayed Naru would get there in time. 

Kakashi watched them go as he contemplated his next move. He was distracted though by a familiar voice, weakly calling his name. He turned and saw Naru staring at him weakly. 

“Naru!” He said, leaning down, so he was at her level. 

Naru moved her eyes, so she was looking at him without moving her neck, “Kakashi, are the others alright,” she asked. 

The Copy ninja looked at her confused, “Who?” he asked. 

Naru looked at him slightly panicked, “My teammates! Kenshin, Ray, and Shinji, are they alright,” she asked looking panicked.

Kakashi’s face darkened at the mention of the traitors’ names, but Naru misinterpreted his expression as being angry at her. Tears began to fill her eyes, “Sensei, please tell me they’re alright. I promise you, I didn’t abandon them,” she sobbed. 

Kakashi looked at her in surprise and then deep sorrow, “Shh, Naru, calm down. I’m not angry at you and I know you’d never abandon a comrade,” he said, placing his hand on her cheek. 

Naru calmed a little at that, but anyone could see she was still worried about those bastards. It left the Copy ninja feeling pissed off that they had taken advantage of his girlfriend like that. 

It got real quiet after that until finally Sakura and Ino quit working, “We’ve stabilized her as much as we can Sensei,” Sakura said. 

Kakashi nodded gently picking up Naru, “Alright everyone. Head out!” he said, taking off.


	8. Suna

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Suna:

It was a peaceful day in Sunagakure, at least it was until the guards spotted two figures approaching the gates at a fast rate. One guard brought up his binoculars to assess whether the shinobi was a threat.

To his relief, he saw they were Konoha shinobi and two he was familiar with, however, he wondered why they looked upset. Turning to another guard, he ordered him to inform Lord Gaara of incoming arrivals. Sai and Lee finally reached the gates of Sunagakure, where they found two guards waiting for them. One guard held up his hand, "Halt! State your business," he said.

Sai spoke, "Guard san, my teammate, and I have just come from a rescue mission in Amegakure; the rest of our team has stayed behind but are on their way. We have a shinobi in need of emergency help and we are requesting the help of your village," he said.

The guard was about to reply, but before he could Gaara appeared along with Temari, Kankuro, and Baki. At the sight of their Kage, the guards bowed in respect, Gaara ignored them, more concerned with why Sai and Lee were there.

Gaara spoke, "Lee san, Sai san, what's wrong, has something happened," he said.

Sai bowed, "Lord Gaara, please forgive our intrusion, but this is an emergency. We've just come from a rescue mission in Amegakure, and we have a shinobi who needs emergency help; the rest of my team is on their way with her as we speak," he said.

Gaara looked worried, "Rescue mission? Sai san who exactly is one that's injured? Do I know her," he said.

Sai and Lee looked sad before Lee spoke, "I'm sorry, Gaara san, but the shinobi that needs help is Naru chan," he said.

Silence

Gaara felt his world stop for just a moment, "Naru needs help? What the hell happened!" he wondered. He turned to Kankuro, "Kankuro, please inform the hospital to have a medical team on standby," he said.

Kankuro snapped to attention at his brother's command and gave a quick bow before taking off to complete his mission, silently hoping the blonde brat would be okay for his brother's sake.

Once Kankuro left, Gaara turned to his sister, "Temari please stay at the gates and wait for the rest of the Konoha team's arrival, Baki, Sai and Lee come with me. I want an explanation on exactly what happened," he said.

The four shinobi then headed towards Gaara's office, but not before he ordered a guard to inform him immediately once the rest of the Konoha team arrived.

The journey to Suna was quiet as everyone was lost in their own thoughts. For, many of sight of seeing their dearest friend in such a state had left a traumatizing mark upon their minds.

Shikamaru kept glancing at Naru resting against Kakashi's back. He felt sick looking at her, she looked so broken.

Broken was not a word he ever wanted to associate with his blonde friend, but there she was looking like a broken doll that someone had gotten bored with and threw away. It wasn't right!

Naru was one of Konoha's most loyal shinobi, and how did she get repaid for that loyalty? By getting betrayed by a village elder, no less. For what? Because she held something out of her control because she had something a terrorist organization wanted.

He wanted Danzo's head!

Neji ran ahead of the group so he, fortunately, didn't have to look at Naru; however, it didn't stop him from being angry at the situation, a situation that should never have happened. "So why did it," he wondered.

It just didn't sit right with him.

He had always believed Konoha was above the other nations because of their respect for their comrades, but after seeing what happened to Naru, it destroyed those beliefs.

Naru had worked so hard to gain the respect of the village and her fellow teammates, to show them she was more than just the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox, and to see that despite all of her hard work she was still seen as just disposable ignited a rage inside of him, he couldn't explain.

The question though was what Lady Tsunade was going to do about it. If she let Danzo get away with this then he would find a way to deal with it himself, and he knew quite a few others that would help.

Shino ran beside Neji in quiet contemplation, this whole situation extremely disturbed him.

That someone within his village sent Naru on a suicide mission, left him with feelings he wasn't sure he understood. He felt betrayed like this was a personal attack against someone he dearly cared about?

"Because it was," his inner voice said.

Yes, he realized it was a personal attack against his friend because she held something out of her control.

An unfamiliar emotion took over him, anger.

He wanted whoever did this to pay, so this could never happen again, and he would ensure it never did.

Kiba stared at Naru's bloodied back with sadness and rage.

It wasn't fair!

He couldn't understand why anyone would want to hurt the blonde, sure she could be annoying sometimes, but never anything to deserve this.

It didn't matter to him if she held the Kyubi, Naru was Naru his friend and comrade whom he trusted with his life.

Kiba stared at Naru's bloodied back with sadness and rage.

It wasn't fair!

He couldn't understand why anyone would want to hurt the blonde. Sure, she could be annoying sometimes, but never anything to deserve this.

To be honest, he wanted to rip the person who did this into a million pieces and he knew Akamaru would be more than happy to help.

For now, he needed to focus on making sure the blonde didn't die because he wasn't sure what he'd do if she did.

Author's note: So this is part one of the reactions, I might try and post part two before Christmas but no promises. Let me know what you think of the reactions, so I know if I need to improve them.

I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.


	9. A Race Against Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A Race Against Time

Suna:

Gaara stared at the two Konoha shinobi in front of him as he tried to process the information they had given him; behind him stood Baki, who looked rather disturbed by the news the Leaf Shinobi had provided.

Sai and Lee wore somber expressions as they waited on him to speak, but Gaara wasn't sure he trusted himself not to lash out at them. Yes, he knew they weren't to blame for what happened, but they were associated with the person responsible for hurting his first real friend and therefore the closest punching bags.

The young Kage knew Naru wouldn't approve of him attacking her friends, so instead of saying anything he just stood there quietly trying to process the news. It didn't make sense and yet it made perfect sense at the same time.

It was not uncommon for a village to use jinchuriki as the last line of defense; however, this was not the case and even if it was, Gaara, just couldn't picture Tsunade throwing Naru away like that.

So when he said something, the only thing that came out was, "Are you sure?"

Sai and Lee nodded an affirmative, unable to speak, and if they were being honest, they were a little afraid of how Gaara would react.

"How strange this is. Someone sent Naru on an unauthorized mission and as a result, she was hurt. This must be a joke," he thought.

Gaara looked at the two Leaf Shinobi, "Is this a Prank," he said.

Sai and Lee glanced nervously at each other before Sai spoke up, "No Sir," he said.

Gaara gave the two shinobi a tight smile, "So you're telling me an unknown shinobi from your village sent Naru out on an S-rank mission into Akatsuki territory," he said.

Sai answered, "Yes, we're not sure at this time who is responsible, but Lady Tsunade has every available shinobi working on finding out," he said.

Gaara nodded, "I believe that, however, what I'm having trouble understanding is how this happened in the first place," he said.

Sai and Lee winced at his tone feeling uneasy finally Lee spoke up, "Lord Gaara, we assure you everyone is wondering the same thing. No one here or on their way has ever wished Naru chan harm," he said.

Gaara looked at the Leaf shinobi unsure of what to do; he wasn't angry at them just the situation at hand. It would seem he would have to pay a visit to Konoha once things calmed down. The first priority was making sure Naru survived.

Finally, he dismissed them, advising Baki to prepare hotel rooms for their arriving guest. The older man gave a bow before ushering the two Leaf shinobi out of the office; leaving Gaara alone in his thoughts.

The rescue team had only about five miles to go before they arrived at Suna, and the whole team was a bundle of nerves as they ran across the desert. Tenzo ran silently next to Kakashi and Naru, thinking about how best to explain to Lady Tsunade.

The Anbu captain had not been prepared to see his young charge in such a state, nor had he expected it to hurt him as much as it did.

Tenzo was not used to feeling such emotions; sure he cared about his teammates (Kakashi had ensured that), but he had always maintained a healthy distance so he didn't get hurt when they died.

Team Seven had made maintaining that distance difficult and damn near impossible, especially with Naru who had the natural affinity to pull you in.

Still, Tenzo had spent his whole ninja career in Anbu, and he had lost plenty of comrades in that time period, it was part of the job. So why did Naru's situation bother him so much?

"Because this shouldn't have happened, not on your watch," his inner voice whispered.

Tenzo mentally agreed with himself, this shouldn't have happened, and when he got back he was going to find out who was responsible.

"We're here!" Kakashi called out.

Tenzo blinked in surprise he had been so lost in thought he hadn't noticed they had arrived in Suna, so unlike him; never the less he was relieved they had made it to the Hidden Sand Village.

As the team approached the gates it never once occurred to the wood user that he might care for the girl nor did he notice a shadow disappear into thin air.

Author's note: Review who think the figure is.


	10. Red Clouds and Snakes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Red Clouds and Snakes:

Kabuto Yakushi was busy cleaning out one of Orochimaru's labs when he felt a strong chakra presence appear behind him. Spinning around, it surprised him to see Tobi standing there.

The spy tilted his head, "My, my, Tobi, you should know better than to sneak up on me like that," he said.

The Akatsuki member simply shrugged his shoulders, "My apologies Kabuto san, but I just heard news you're not going to believe," he said.

Kabuto pushed up his glasses, "Do tell," he said.

Tobi laughed, "I heard the Leaf betrayed a certain fox," he said.

Kabuto was stunned for a second before he shook it off; there was no way this could be true. Lady Tsunade was protective of the girl, and he was pretty sure Kakashi wouldn't betray the girl either. Tobi must believe he was stupid to come here and tell him that.

The spy looked at Tobi annoyed, "Did you really come all this way just to lie to me Tobi? It wasn't even a good one," he said.

The masked man raised his hands up, "I'm not lying Kabuto san, really! I was in Suna looking for Sasori's ring when I saw a group of Leaf shinobi running to the gates. On closer inspection, I saw the Kyubi jinchuriki being held by Kakashi Hatake. I also heard one Leaf shinobi say that Naru was sent on an unauthorized mission," he said.

Kabuto looked contemplative as he absorbed the news, "Could Danzo have something to do with this?" he wondered curiously. This would definitely be an interesting piece of news to share with his master and Sasuke, the next time he saw him.

The snake user smirked, "Well Tobi, this certainly is an interesting predicament," he said.

Tobi nodded, "That isn't all though Kabuto san," he said.

Kabuto looked at Tobi wondering what else the annoying boy had to say, "Well spill it," he said.

Tobi scratched the back of his head, "I heard the place the Kyubi jinchuriki went was the Land of Rain," he said.

Kabuto was once again stunned, "Hmm now this is interesting," he, thought before looking at Tobi. "Tobi san do you have anything to show as proof of this," he asked.

Tobi surprised him by pulling out a scroll and handing it to him. When he read it he was shocked to find handwriting matching Danzo's. The scroll was a mission stating it was imperative to make sure Uzumaki didn't come back alive. "Oh My! It seems like Tobi wasn't lying after all," he thought, however, he wasn't sure how this benefited him.

Kabuto looked up at Tobi, "Why are you sharing this with me, Tobi kun," he asked?

Tobi looked at Kabuto, "I just thought you'd like to know," he said.

Kabuto looked at him suspiciously a moment, not buying that that was the only reason, "Is that the only reason," he asked?

Tobi put his finger to his face in a thinking pose, "Well I guess that's not the only reason. The other reason I shared this with you is that I thought Sasuke would like to know," he said.

Kabuto smirked, "How thoughtful of you, I'll be sure to pass on the message," he said.

Tobi clapped his hands, "Oh would you Kabuto san, that would be so helpful," he said.

Kabuto looked at Tobi annoyed, "Now if that's all you needed to say you can go," he said, shooing the man away.

Tobi began to sweat, "Oh yes that's right, well I'll see you later Kabuto san," he said, before disappearing.

Kabuto stared where Tobi had been standing for a moment before turning to leave; he had some interesting news to share with Orochimaru. Also, he was curious to see how Sasuke would react.

Author's note: The mysterious stranger has been revealed.


	11. In God's Hands

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

In God's Hands:

Temari stood at the gate as she patiently waited for the team of Konoha ninja to arrive. To anyone observing her, she was a picture of calm on the outside, but inside she was nervous. Naru Uzumaki was her brother's best friend. If anything happened to her, he'd be devastated.

Of course, she doubted Naru was too bad off. The girl was the Kyubi jinchuriki, so she doubted the fox would let Naru be too injured. Sai and Lee were just overly excited, at least that's what she told herself. The team arrived shortly after.

The girl was broken from her train of thought by the guard announcing the team's approach; she looked towards the direction the guard was pointing and saw a cloud of dust headed her way. The team arrived shortly after.

It surprised Temari to see the rest of the Konoha eleven plus Kakashi and Captain Yamato. When Sai and Lee said their teams were on the way, she was only expecting two, not four. Her eyes quickly searched for Naru, it didn't take long to find her.

The moment she saw her Temari's eyes field with horror. Naru was laying in Kakashi's arms, completely unresponsive. Her usual tan skin was black and blue, and the skin that wasn't bruised or bloody was deathly pale. The girl's beautiful blonde was matted, her legs, which were dangling were bent at odd angles.

"OMG! What the hell happened to her!," Temari thought, her eyes looked over at Shikamaru who looked uncharacteristically angry. "Oh Shika," she thought, thinking he was upset because Naru was hurt. She knew that the shadow user cared for Naru like a sister.

Temari's attention turned to Sakura and Ino who approached her, "Temari san, can you please lead us to the hospital? Naru's condition is critical, the sooner we get her to surgery the better," the pink-haired girl said.

Temari nodded, "Yes, of course, right this way," she said, signaling for everyone to follow her. Before she left the gate she told the guard to retrieve her brothers. The guard quickly left to retrieve his Kage, while everyone followed Temari to the hospital. "Please God, for everyone's sake let Naru chan be okay," she thought.

The moment the team arrived at the hospital Sakura got to work; she knew she didn't have time to waste. The medic had Kakashi place Naru on the gurney, and then she along with Ino and a team of Suna medics raced her into surgery.

Sakura's top priority was to stop any internal bleeding, her second was to heal Naru's blood loss, and her third was to fix Naru's broken back and legs. It was fortunate that she had a team helping her or the girl might not make it.

Although, the medic silently wished that Lady Tsunade was here to help her. Lady Tsunade was a better medic than her and could fix almost any injury, but Tsunade was not here and it was up to her to save her teammate.

The medic carefully set to work on healing Naru's internal injuries. It was while she was doing this that one of the Suna medics said something that caught her attention. "Sakura-san, check Naru's womb, there is an extensive amount of chakra surrounding that area," he said.

Sakura's brow went up as she placed her palm over her friend's womb, a minute later shock ran through her. "No way! This is," she thought to herself. Quickly, she removed her hand, not wanting to embarrass or shame her teammate she lied to the Suna medics and Ino, "It's nothing, it appears the Kyubi is just at work fixing something," she said.

The medical team worked quietly after that, but inside Sakura was worried, "she would have to talk with Kakashi sensei the moment she was done.

Finally, after nine hours, the surgery was finally finished; although Naru might need another operation to help her back heal properly and; although, the girl was in a coma, she now had a fighting chance at least.

Kakashi sat patiently in the waiting room, to anyone watching him he appeared calm, but inside he was anything but. He was naturally worried about Naru and he was dying to know if she would be okay.

Tenzo had left a while ago to send a message to Lady Tsunade since he hadn't had the patience to do it; his mind was on other matters. For example, finding a way to bring Danzo to justice. He knew the Warhawk still held a grudge against him for all those years ago, but he never suspected the man would go after Naru. That had been foolish on his part, but if Danzo thought he was going to lay down and take it, he was dead wrong.

Danzo had gone too far this time and he was going to pay. Kakashi was pulled from his revenge felt thoughts when Sakura stepped into the room. He stood looking at her, waiting for her verdict.

Sakura looked at her Sensei and let out a breath, "She's alive for now, but she's still not out of the woods yet," she said. Kakashi nodded, "Is she conscious," he asked. The pink-haired girl shook her head, "I put her in a medically induced coma to help bring down the swelling in her brain," she said.

Kakashi winced, "Do you know how long she'll be in it," he asked? Sakura shook her head, "It's impossible to say, it's in God's hands," she said. Kakashi nodded.

Kakashi was about to turn and go sit down when Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder, "Sensei, we need to talk," she said. Kakashi raised a brow at her. The medic sighed, "Privately," she said.

Author's note: Sorry if this wasn't the best chapter, I'm writing this while I'm sick. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless and as always, thank you for reading. Nerdzone6.


	12. Spreading News

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Spreading News:

Kabuto Yakushi ran through the forest that bordered between Iwagakure and Konohagakure; where he was heading towards one of Orochimaru's abandoned bases. It was where Sasuke and his team were hiding out at.

Normally he would have left the team alone as he wasn't interested in provoking a fight with the Uchiha; however, since Tobi had shared with him that someone in Konoha had betrayed Naru, he was dying to tell Sasuke just so he could see if he could get a reaction from him.

He traveled a few more miles before he finally saw the door that led to the underground base. The door was etched inside of a tree and they camouflaged it so that if a random shinobi passed by they wouldn't see it. But for someone in the know like him, it was easy to spot.

Jumping down from the tree he had been standing on he cautiously approached the door. He hadn't even taken two steps when it opened, revealing Karin. Seeing her didn't surprise him, the girl had an amazing censoring ability. "Karin chan, how good to see you again. Is Sasuke in by chance?" he asked.

The girl looked at him in annoyance; it was obvious she wasn't pleased to see him. "Of course he is, but what business do you have with him?" she said.

Kabuto smirked at her, "Oh, I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop in and share some interesting news I've learned. May I come in please?" he asked. Karin looked like she was fixing to tell him to F off when a familiar voice chimed in, "Let him in Karin."

The girl looked behind her, "Are you sure, Sasuke?" she asked. "I said let him in, don't make me repeat myself," Sasuke said. Not one to disobey an order, she stepped aside to let Kabuto through.

Walking past her, he smiled pleasantly, ignoring her scowling face. He began walking down the stairway that led to the base. Reaching the last step he walked into a dimly lit room, where he found Sasuke, Jugo, and Suigetsu sitting on a large couch. At that moment Karin marched past him and took her place by Suigestu.

The Uchiha eyed him, "Tell me what you want and get out," he said. Kabuto smirked, "Now Sasuke, that's no way to talk to your guest." he said.

Sasuke looked at indifferently, "Do I look like I care? Now tell me why your here." he said. Kabuto pushed up his glasses, "I'm here because I received some interesting news about Naru that you might like to know." he said.

Karin looked pissed. Who the hell was this Naru chick and what did she mean to Sasuke?

Sasuke scowled at him, "That's why you're here? To tell me news about people I don't even care about?" he said. Kabuto smirked, "Oh Sasuke, don't look at me like that. I just thought I should inform you that Naru was nearly captured by the Akatsuki a few days ago, and not just that, but she's fighting for her life as we speak." he said.

The Uchiha to his benefit hid his surprise, "Is that all?" he asked. Kabuto laughed, "Oh no, I wouldn't come here all this way just to tell you that. The actual news is that someone within Konoha sent poor Naru chan to Amegakure where the Akatsuki are primarily located behind the Hokage's back." he said.

Suigetsu, who surprisingly had been quiet this whole time couldn't hold in his surprise at this news, "Whoa!? Are you saying someone actually managed to steal a kage's crest?" he said.

Kabuto closed his eyes and smiled, "Why I'm not saying that at all. What I'm saying is that someone within Konoha betrayed her." he said. Karin who was jealous of any girl close to Sasuke said, "And why should Sasuke kun care?" she said.

Sasuke didn't look at her, "Shut up Karin," was all he said. He looked at the spy, "Do you have any idea who's behind it?" he asked. Kabuto shrugged, "My guess is Danzo." he said. The Uchiha clenched his fist, the same bastard that hurt his brother.

Sasuke looked over at Kabuto, "Keep me informed, Kabuto." he said. The snake lover smirked, "With pleasure."

Meanwhile:

Kakashi followed Sakura into a private room that Gaara had provided them with. The Copy ninja looked at his female student curiously, "Alright Sakura-chan, what is it you needed to speak with me privately about?" he asked.

The pink-haired teen looked at her sensei nervously, she wasn't very good at asking her sensei intimate questions. Taking a breath, she exhaled. "Sensei, when was the last time you were intimate with Naru chan?" she asked.

Kakashi was grateful suddenly that he was wearing a mask to hide his blush, "How do you find out Sakura?" he asked. Sakura shook her head, "Just answer the question Sensei, it's important." she said.

Kakashi sighed, "A week ago," he said. Sakura bit her lip, "And how long have you guys been intimate?" she asked. Kakashi looked at her annoyed, "I don't think that's any of your business, Sakura." he said.

Sakura looked at him pleadingly, "Please Sensei, just answer the question," she said. Kakashi sighed, "Fine, we've been intimate for about a year now," he said. Sakura nodded, "And have you guys been doing it regularly?" she asked.

Kakashi gritted his teeth, "Yes, now tell me why you need to know this." he said. He did not like discussing his private life with anyone, Naru being the exception.

Sakura sighed, "I wish I was telling you this under better circumstances, Kakashi sensei, but Naru is pregnant." she said.

Author's note: So Sasuke now knows that Naru was betrayed and Kakashi just learned that Naru is pregnant. If you want to see his reaction to learning he's going to be a daddy you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Tell then thank you for reading, Nerdzone6.


	13. Coming to Terms

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Coming to Terms:

"Beep,"

"Beep, "

Kakashi watched the heart monitor, making sure Naru's heart kept beating; occasionally he found his eye traveling down to her navel; he was still digesting the news he had just learned.

Flashback:

"Kakashi Sensei, Naru's pregnant."

Kakashi stared at his pink-haired student in stunned silence. Naru was pregnant? As in, he was going to be a father? Panic and fear overcame him, as the news sank in. A baby as in someone that would rely on him to provide and protect it from harm. The providing part he could do but protect it; he had a lovely track record of protecting his precious people.

"Kakashi sensei, are you alright?" Sakura asked. He glanced at her, "I think I'd better sit down," he said. Sakura nodded and went and pulled up a chair for him to sit down in; He gave her a thankful nod. "How far along is she?" he asked. Sakura sighed, "From what I can tell, she's about four months along," she said.

The Copy ninja bit his lip, "I'm amazed it survived after all the damage Naru took," he said. Sakura tilted her head, "You mean that they survived the damage. You can thank the Kyubi for that," she said. Kakashi's eyes widened, "They?" he asked. Sakura nodded, "Yep they, congratulations Kakashi sensei, you're having twins." she said.

Kakashi's lone eye bulged, "Wh, wha, what? Twins." he said stuttering a little. Sakura smiled a little, "Yes, and guessing from their chakra signatures, I'd say a boy and a girl." she said. The copy ninja gasped. A son and a daughter it was just too much for him to digest at the moment so he said the only thing that came to mind, "Can I see her please?" he asked.

Sakura smiled, "Of course right this way." she said leading him out of the room they were in and down the hall. "I'll just leave you two or four, I should say alone," she said, walking away. Kakashi nodded, "Thank you Sakura-chan," he said, "Oh! and Sakura?" he said making the pinkette stop, "Please keep this between us for now," he said. Sakura turned, "Of course sensei. " she said.

End Flashback:

Kakashi looked at Naru's sleeping face. Despite it being bruised, he still thought she was beautiful. "I'm sorry, Naru, I should have looked after you better," he said. He wasn't blaming himself for this no, what he was sorry for was not keeping an eye out for Danzo.

Danzo! The name filled him with rage. The man had nearly cost him everything; If Naru had died, she would have taken more than just the Kyubi with her, their children would have also died before they even had a chance. The very idea of it made him feel a little sick.

Speaking of the babies; he wasn't sure how he felt about them just yet. So many thoughts and emotions were swirling through him at the moment, it was overwhelming. Thoughts of could he protect them? Could he be a good father to them and most important was an assassin such as himself capable of loving them?

He wasn't sure. He had lost so many people in his life he wasn't sure he had any love left to give. First, his father had abandoned him, leaving him alone; then his entire first-team had died, leaving him alone again. He had promised himself he would never let himself get hurt like that again, and for a long time, he had kept most people at a distance.

Preferring to kill instead of protecting. Killing had been easy; you didn't get hurt when you killed. It was a lonely existence, one that Gai had stubbornly refused to let him live. So keep the Green Beast off his back he had done what he did best and worn a mask to protect himself and that had been just fine with him, at least until she walked into his life.

It was impossible to ignore Naru. At first, he had only seen her as his annoying student, but once he started watching her he realized she wasn't one to give up. Slowly but surely, he began to respect her. Then the Hiroko incident happened, and he saw how far she was willing to go for her comrades, and that was the day he realized how much he loved her.

His eyes glanced down at her stomach again, and gently he placed a hand over her womb. "My babies, our babies," he thought. It was at that moment that it occurred to him that when he learned she was pregnant he hadn't been scared of being a father, no he had been scared of losing his family again.

When he had learned Naru was missing he'd been shocked, when he learned Danzo was behind it he'd been angry and scared for his girlfriend and now as he watched the breathing machines keep her alive he was terrified of losing all three people that now made up his family.

He leaned down to Naru's stomach, "It's okay daddies here now and I promise I won't let anyone hurt you or mommy again, I love you both so much, so just keep growing strong." he said. It was at that moment he made a promise, he was going to murder Danzo because no one hurt his family and got away with it.

Author's note: So here's the chapter I know you all been waiting for, I hope it didn't disappoint any of you. Thank you for reading this, Nerdzone6.


	14. Message

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Message:

Tenzo sat on the roof of the hospital writing out his message to Lady Tsunade; he was being careful in his wording since he knew how close the Hokage was to Naru. The situation was delicate; he had to be truthful to her but also he wanted to shield her from the awful truth. They may lose Naru.

Guilt filled him. As the Captain of Team Seven, it was his responsibility to look after his charges and he'd failed. Despite how he acted he cared for Naru, it was hard not to with her bright personality and he loved her like a sister. Besides guilt, he also felt anger towards Danzo, although he didn't have physical evidence Kenshin's confession had filled him with indescribable rage.

This was the third time in his life he'd caught the man endangering his comrades; the first was when he'd ordered him to kill Kakashi all those years ago. He thanked God every day he hadn't succeeded. The second time was when he found Sai with documents of Anbu operatives that were working undercover to give to Orochimaru. Now he'd just learned Danzo had thrown Naru under the bus.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the door to the roof opening. Turning around, he gave a small smile when he saw Sakura standing there. The pink-haired kunoichi returned his smile with a small one of her own, "Sorry Tenzo koi, I'm not bothering you am I?" she asked.

The wood user shook his head, "Not at all Koi, how is she?" he asked. Sakura sighed, "She's stable for now but she's not out of the woods yet," she said. Tenzo nodded, "I see, that's some good news, at least that I can tell Lady Tsunade," he said.

Sakura winced at the mention of her sensei. She knew that the older woman shared a special bond with her blonde teammate, and she worried how this was going to affect her. Lady Tsunade was not her only concern, though. To be honest, she was more fearful of how this was affecting Kakashi.

A shiver ran down her spine. She was aware of her sensei's past trauma as she had accidentally stumbled upon his old hospital records one day while she was organizing the hospital records. The knowledge she'd learned that day had haunted her for weeks, and now she feared if Naru and their children were to die, what that would do to him.

Sakura looked back at her boyfriend, "Tenzo koi, I'm not asking you to lie to Lady Tsunade, but please don't tell her the full extent of Naru's injuries until we know more. I don't want to worry her, unnecessarily," she said.

Tenzo nodded at her, "I was just thinking that myself; however if she asks I can't lie to her," he said. The pinkette nodded, "I understand Koi, and if the worst should come to pass, I will tell her myself," she said.

The wood user nodded, "Fair enough Koi, now if you'll excuse me I have a letter to write," he said. Sakure planted a kiss on his cheek before heading back inside, leaving her boyfriend with his unpleasant task.

Back in Konoha, Tsunade was sitting at her desk working on paperwork, trying to distract herself from her worries. She was just about to order Shizune for another stake when a Hawk appeared in her window. Quickly she ran to it and unclasped the message attached to its leg.

Opening up the small parchment, she skimmed it: Lady Tsunade; we have retrieved Naru. She's in critical but stable condition right now. We're currently in Suna right now, as Naru cannot travel at the moment. As for your hunch as to who is responsible for this, your guess was correct. That's all I can say right now, Tenzo.

Tsunade finished reading the parchment and then burned it then she summoned two of her Anbu; Neko and Taka appeared in a flash in front of her. She looked at the two Anbu sternly, "I want you two to take your teams and search Danzo's headquarters," she said.

The two Anbu saluted her, "Hai!" they said together before shunshing away to complete their orders. Tsunade stood there after they left thinking, "Danzo, you're going to regret the day you crossed me and Naru,"

In an underground bunker, the bandaged War-Hawk let out a sneeze. It was the fifth one today. "I must be getting a cold," he thought, never once thinking that his scheme had been found out and now about twenty-people wanted his head.

Author's note: So here's chapter fourteen of "The Betrayal of a Star," I hope you liked it and as always, thank you for reading, Nerdzone6.


End file.
